El Cumpleaños de Poseidón
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 19 de Julián Solo y, fieles a una promesa, los dioses deciden festejarlo de una manera muy especial. Una manera que al Dios de los Mares no le hará nada de gracia.


**El cumpleaños de Poseidón**

_Día 7 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 23. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿dejaré de usar la frase "Gracias por la review" para contestar a todo el mundo?_

**Sophia:** _no te preocupes, no me molestas (siempre y cuando no secuestres a los gemelos para que usen la otra dimensión para traerte a mi casa y te plantes una carpa en mi jardín, jajaja) Como pediste la fiesta de Poseidón. Gracias por tus reviews a mis historias._

_¡¿Ven lo que digo?! "Gracias por la review" no puedo evitarlo!_

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco son míos.

* * *

**El cumpleaños de Poseidón**

**Salón de la Guerra**

_(Con un cartel que decía "No sé porque lo llamamos así. Acá hacemos las fiestas" Firmado por Ares, con la R al revés)_

-No me pongo esa ridiculez en la cabeza ni muerto- dijo Ares cruzándose de brazos.

-Papá por favor, es una fiesta- dijo Harmonía, con una sonrisa, empujando el gorro de cumpleaños contra la cara de su padre.

-Que no. No importa lo que hagan. No importa con que me amenacen o cuanto quieran pagarme. Yo, esa cosa, no me la pongo- se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su hija para no caer ante los ojos de borreguito.

-Ares, te pones ese gorro- ordenó Zeus.

-No.

-¡Hera!

-¡Está bien, está bien! Dame el maldito gorro- arrancó el dichoso objeto de las manos de su hija lastimándola en el proceso. –Perdón, bebita. A ver, deja que papi vea tu manito- dijo con el tipo de voz con que se le habla a un niño pequeño.

-Papá, ya no soy una niña.

* * *

**En otra parte del Salón**

Artemisa y Athena se negaban a poner los manteles alegando que ellas eran "Diosas" y no les correspondía hacer tal cosa.

-Vamos, chicas. Todos estamos ayudando. Y todos somos dioses- dijo Apolo que ponía un mantel.

-Apuesto a que Nea pone los manteles mejor que Misa- dijo Hermes. El dios volaba colocando vasos.

-Hermes, me estas echando viento con tus alitas y me vuelas el mantel- se quejó el pelirrojo que acomodaba el mantel.

-Perdón- el peliazul se paró en el piso y dio un par de pasos –Que raro se siente- soltó una risita –Es divertido. ¡Mirenme, estoy caminando como la mayoría de ustedes!

-Que bonito, hijo- dijo Zeus desinteresado mientras intentaba convencer a Afrodita de ponerse el gorro.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor que ella- dijo Artemisa ignorando a su medio-hermano.

-Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que tú

Hermes sonrió. Ya las tenían. La única forma de que esas dos hicieran algo era hacerlas competir y volverlo una cuestión de orgullo.

Kanon, con un gorrito puesto, se acercó a Hermes.

-Que forma de lograr lo que quieres.

-¡Lo que yo quiero es que me ayuden con los mendigos manteles!- se quejó Apolo. –¿No se supone que ustedes están acá para ayudar?- preguntó a los caballeros dorados que estaban allí.

-Claro, dinos que hacer- dijo Aldebarán.

-Tú carga esas cosas de allá. Ustedes… -señaló a Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Aioros y Shura –ayuden con la comida. El resto ayude a poner los vasos.

Todos los santos se pusieron a trabajar.

-Que obedientes, yo no logro que mis oráculos hagan lo que les digo. Y los ángeles de Misa me ignoran. ¡Hermes! Te pedí que no volaras.

-Perdón.

* * *

**En el techo del salón**

Eros y Anteros colgaban guirnaldas. A los dos les parecían algo raras pero había sido orden de Zeus.

* * *

**En el piso del salón**

Dionisio supervisaba todo y daba órdenes por aquí y por allá. Estaba recostado en el piso.

Los dioses intentaban no pisarlo al caminar.

* * *

_Un par de horas más tarde…_

Todo estaba listo.

Hades había avisado vía cosmos que Poseidón estaba llegando. A él le había tocado distraerlo.

Dioses, caballeros, espectro y marinas (que habían llegado hacia un rato) se prepararon para sorprender al Dios.

Era el cumpleaños número diecinueve de su cuerpo mortal y querían sorprenderlo.

La puerta se abrió y todos gritaron lo más alto que pudieron.

-¡Sorpresa!

Julián se quedó congelado donde estaba. Recorrió con la vista el salón.

Guirnaldas con forma de cabezas de sardinas colgaban del techo. Los manteles y vasos tenían caricaturas de sardinas sonrientes con ojos gigantes.

Todos llevaban puestos gorros de cartón con dibujos de sardinas.

En las mesas había sardinas fritas, a la plancha, horneadas, en brochetas, asadas, sardinas al limón griegas. Sopa de sardinas. Pizza con sardinas. Cebiche de sardinas. Filetes de sardinas. Paella con sardinas. Bocaditos de sardinas. Todo con sardinas.

¡Incluso había sardinas en las bebidas!

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó lentamente Julián. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras su flequillo y su cosmos se volvía amenazante.

-Tu fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Zeus acercándose para ponerle un gorro a su hermano.

-Aleja. Eso. De. Mi- dijo el Dios rechinando los dientes.

-Relájate Posi, es tu fiesta- dijo Hades –Y no invitamos a papá- agregó con una sonrisa. La verdad era que no había encontrado su confiable escoba y no había podido ir a sacarlo. Y las de repuesto las había vendido porque necesitaba el dinero.

-¿Es una broma?

-Tío—

-Te callas, niña- le ladró a Athena, que se escondió detrás de Ares.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto el peli negro a su media-hermana.

-Protégeme

-Pero si yo quiero matarte.

-Los dos somos dioses de la guerra. Al menos por eso.

-Athena, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- preguntó Ares -¿acaso tienes fiebre?- le puso la mano en la frente a la peli morada.

-No seas idiota- se quejó la Diosa.

-Eh, Pose. No te vayas- llamó Zeus. Poseidón se había dado media vuelta y salía del lugar.

-No me hables Zeus. Tu tampoco Hades. Y ustedes no recibirán su sueldo de este mes por colaborar- le dijo a sus guerreros. –Yo me voy.

-Pose, no te enojes. Le compramos las sardinas para a la comida a esos mercaderes que estabas ayudando. ¡Pose! ¡Pose! ¡Vuelve!

Poseidón lo ignoró por completó y se fue.

-Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer con toda esta comida? Ni siquiera me gustan las sardinas. ¿A alguien le gustan las sardinas?- preguntó a los presentes. Más de uno negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**En algún lugar de Atenas**

-Eh, Julián- llamó un hombre al muchacho que iba caminando del otro lado de la calle. Poseidón levantó miró en esa dirección y se acercó con una sonrisa al mercader.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Tu ayuda nos vino muy bien. Un sujeto rubio de barba vino y nos compro muchos quilos de sardinas.

-Me alegro. Tengo algo de prisa. Hasta luego.

_Entonces era cierto. Bueno, por lo menos Zeus hizo algo bien._

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Una semana completa… cada vez más cerca de mi meta (y me salió una rima)._

_A partir de ahora empiezo a subir una historia por semana (o algo así) porque mi producción de fics se volvió más lenta (¡Yo te maldigo sistema educativo que destruye la creatividad y quita el tiempo!) por lo que prefiero tardarme más en subir historias que desaparecer por completo XD_

_**Inspiración**__: Poseidón y su ridículo pero adorable traje de sardina (de mi fic "No son burlas…")_

_(Ahora quiero un dibujo de chibi-Julián con un traje de sardina. ¿A que no sería muy mono?)_

_**Dionisio ofrece sus servicios como organizador de fiestas.**_

_**Si está interesado llamar al 0-800-fiestaloca.**_

_**Será un festejo de proporciones olímpicas.**_

_**Éxito garantizado por el Dios de las Fiestas**_


End file.
